The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift
| starring = | music = Brian Tyler | cinematography = Stephen F. Windon | editing = | studio = Universal Pictures | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 104 minutes | country = * Germany }} | language = | budget = $85 million | gross = $158.5 million }} 'The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift' is a 2006 action film directed by Justin Lin, with a screenplay by Chris Morgan. It is the third installment in the ''Fast & Furious franchise and stars Lucas Black, Sung Kang, Bow Wow, and Brian Tee. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift follows high school car enthusiast Sean Boswell (Black), who is sent to live in Tokyo with his father, and finds solace in the city's drifting community. Unable to secure the returns of any of the series' initial cast members, plans were made by developers to reconsider Tokyo Drift and make it a distinct entry in the franchise, which was achieved by focusing on a car subgenre, incorporating a location outside the United States, and establishing new characters. Subsequently, the chronological timeline of the franchise shifted, with all future installments (until 2015's Furious 7) being set between 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) and Tokyo Drift. The film also marks the first to begin the franchise's longtime association with director Justin Lin and writer Chris Morgan, with Lin going onto direct the following three sequels (and is attached to direct two additional future films), while Morgan wrote the next five installments. Casting began in April 2005, and principal photography began in Los Angeles in August 2005, with the majority of the film being shot in Tokyo. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift was released in the United States on June 16, 2006. The film achieved some financial success, eventually grossing over $158 million worldwide. However, it is the lowest-grossing film in the franchise. It received generally mixed to negative reviews, with some critics disliking some elements of the plot, action sequences, and acting.Review, Peter Travers, Rolling StoneReview, Mick LaSalle, San Francisco Chronicle However, some praised Lin's direction and parts of the story."Review, Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times, June 16, 2006Review by Kirk Honeycutt, The Hollywood Reporter The fourth film in the series, titled Fast & Furious, was released in April 2009 to box office success, and became the highest-grossing film in the franchise at that point. Plot In 2015 in Oro Valley, Arizona, high school students Sean Boswell and Clay race their cars to win the affections of Clay's girlfriend Cindy, driving their respective vehicles, a Chevrolet Monte Carlo and a Dodge Viper. When Sean cuts through a structure and catches up to Clay, Clay hits Sean's car repeatedly until they reach a high-speed turn, which causes both cars to crash; Sean's car is totaled. Clay and Cindy's wealthy families help them escape punishment, but because Sean is a repeat offender for street racing, he is sent to live in Tokyo, Japan with his father, a U.S. Navy officer stationed in Tokyo, in order to avoid juvenile detention or jail. While in Tokyo, Sean befriends Twinkie, a military brat who introduces him to the world of drift racing in Japan. Sean has a confrontation with Takashi—the Drift King (DK)—over Sean talking to Takashi's girlfriend, Neela. Though forbidden to drive, Sean decides to race against Takashi, who has ties to the Yakuza. He borrows a Nissan Silvia from Han Lue, now a business partner to Takashi, but loses his first race with Takashi and ends up totaling the car due to his inability to drift. To repay his debt for the car he destroyed, Sean agrees to work for Han. This leads to the duo becoming friends, with Han agreeing to teach Sean how to drift. Han also loans him a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution for future races, explaining that he is helping him as Sean is the only person willing to stand up to Takashi. Sean moves in with Han and soon masters drifting, gaining some clout after defeating DK's right-hand man, Morimoto. Sean soon asks Neela out on a date, and learns that after her mother died, she moved in with Takashi's grandmother, which resulted in their relationship. Takashi beats up Sean the next day, telling him to stay away from Neela; Neela subsequently leaves Takashi and moves in with Sean and Han. Takashi's uncle Kamata, the head of the Yakuza, reprimands Takashi for allowing Han to steal from him. Takashi and Morimoto confront Han, Sean, and Neela about the thefts. Twinkie causes a distraction, allowing Han (in his Mazda RX-7), Sean, and Neela (both in a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution) to flee, who are then pursued by Takashi and Morimoto (driving their respective Nissan 350Zs). During the chase, Morimoto is killed in a crash, leaving Takashi to pursue the trio on his own. Han allows Sean to overtake him in order to hold Takashi off, but the chase ends when Sean and Neela crash. Meanwhile, moments after escaping from Takashi, Han's car is t-boned and he dies when the car explodes before Sean has a chance to save him. Takashi, Sean, and his father become involved in an armed standoff which is resolved by Neela agreeing to leave with Takashi. Twinkie gives his money to Sean to replace the money Han stole, which Sean then returns to Kamata. Sean proposes a race against Takashi, with the loser having to leave Tokyo. Kamata agrees to the challenge, but on the condition that the race take place on a mountain, revealed to be the mountain where Takashi himself is the only person to make it down successfully. With all of Han's cars impounded, Sean and Han's friends then rebuild a 1967 Ford Mustang that Sean's father was working on, with a Nissan Skyline engine salvaged from Han's Silvia that was totaled by Sean in his first drift race, and other spare parts. That night, on the mountain, crowds gather to see the race; Takashi takes the lead initially, but Sean's training allows him to catch up. Determined to win, Takashi resorts to ramming Sean's car, eventually missing and driving off the mountain while Sean crosses the finish line. Kamata keeps his word, and lets Sean remain in Tokyo and is now christened the new Drift King. Some time later, Neela, Twinkie and Sean, the new Drift King, are enjoying themselves in their newfound homeplace and freedom. An American driver shows up to challenge Sean, and he accepts after the American proclaims himself as Han's family. Before the two begin to race, the challenger reveals himself to be Dominic Toretto. Cast * Lucas Black as Sean Boswell, a young man interested in street racing and the protagonist of the film. * Sung Kang as Han Lue, DK's business partner (and old friend of Dominic Toretto) who befriends Sean and teaches him how to drift. * Bow Wow as Twinkie, Sean's first friend he meets in Tokyo and who sells various consumer goods and introduces Sean to drift racing. * Brian Tee as Takashi, Sean's enemy who is acknowledged as the best drift racer and given the title "Drift King." * Nathalie Kelley as Neela, Takashi's girlfriend who later falls for Sean. * Sonny Chiba as Kamata, Takashi's uncle who is the head of the Yakuza. * Leonardo Nam as Morimoto, Takashi's close friend and right-hand man. * Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Boswell, Sean's father. * Zachery Ty Bryan as Clay, the quarterback of Sean's school whom Sean races at the beginning of the film. * Lynda Boyd as Ms. Boswell, Sean's mother, who, fed up with moving Sean around, sends him to Tokyo, Japan to live with his father. * Jason Tobin as Earl, one of Han's friends. * Keiko Kitagawa as Reiko, Earl's friend. * Nikki Griffin as Cindy, Clay's girlfriend, who suggests that Clay and Sean race to win her. * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto (uncredited), makes a cameo appearance at the end of the film. Production Development }} Neal H. Moritz, who had produced the two previous installments, began working on the film in 2005. On June 8, 2005, Moritz hired Justin Lin to direct The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Lin, who wasn't intimately familiar with drifting when he was approached to helm the project, recalled: "I was in film school when The Fast and the Furious came out, and I saw it along with a sold-out crowd who just ate it up. What really excited me about directing this film was the chance to harness that energy—create a whole new chapter and up the ante by bringing something new to the table for the audience who loves action and speed." Vin Diesel agreed to make a cameo in the film in exchange for Universal's ownership to rights of [[The Chronicles of Riddick (franchise)|the Riddick series]] and character, in lieu of financial payment. Technical The Nissan Silvia which Sean trashes in his first race in Japan is depicted as having an RB26DETT engine swap which itself is donated to the Ford Mustang. However, the car in the movie was actually powered by the Silvia's original engine."IGN Cars: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Car of the Day: Han's S15." IGN Cars Accessed June 19, 2006 The Veilside body-kitted Mazda RX-7 driven by Han was originally built by Veilside for the 2005 Tokyo Auto Salon, but was later bought by Universal and repainted from dark red, to orange and black, for use in the movie."IGN Cars: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Car of the Day: VeilSide RX-7." IGN Cars Accessed June 19, 2006 The car in which Dominic appears in at the end of the film is a highly customized 1970 Plymouth Satellite, which was built for the SEMA Show. SCC tested the cars of the film, and noted that the cars in Tokyo Drift were slightly faster in an acceleration match up with the cars from 2 Fast 2 Furious.Sport Compact Car "Fast, Furious, & Drifting" By John Pearley Huffman July 2006 Pg. 56-92 Notable drifting personalities Keiichi Tsuchiya, Rhys Millen, and Samuel Hübinette were consulted and employed by the movie to provide and execute the drifting and driving stunts in the film. Tanner Foust, Rich Rutherford, Calvin Wan and Alex Pfeiffer were also brought in as none of Universal's own stunt drivers could drift.Wong, Jonathan. "Interrogation Room: What up, Toshi?" Super Street, September 2006, pg. 116 Some racing events were filmed within the Hawthorne Mall parking lot in Los Angeles, as filming in Tokyo required permits the studio was unable to obtain.[http://www.insideline.com/features/drift-and-driven.html Drift and Driven: The drivers, stunts and stuntmen of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift] They instead used street lights and multiple props to help recreate Tokyo. Toshi Hayama was also brought in to keep elements of the film portrayed correctly, who was contacted by Roger Fan, an old high school friend who starred in Lin's Better Luck Tomorrow. Hayama ensured certain references were deployed correctly, such as the use of nitrous oxide in straights but not in turns, and keeping the use of references to sponsors to a minimum.Interrogation Room: What up, Toshi? by Jonathan Wong Super Street September 2006, pgs. 144-118 One of Kamata's henchman has missing fingers, a punishment typically deployed by the Yakuza. He had to have the missing fingers digitally added in to appease cultural concerns. Reception Box office Tokyo Drift brought in over $24 million on its opening weekend. The film itself was in limited release in Japan (released under the name Wild Speed 3). The US box office was $62.5 million, and it grossed another $95,953,877 internationally, resulting in total receipts of $158.5 million. Critical response The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift gained a 38% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on reviews from 136 critics; the average rating is 4.9/10. The site's consensus reads: "Eye-popping driving sequences coupled with a limp story and flat performances make this Drift a disappointing follow-up to previous Fast and Furious installments." On Metacritic, which determines a normalized rating out of 100 from mainstream critics, the film received a score of 46 out of 100 based on reviews from 31 critics meaning "mixed or average reviews." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times praised the film, giving it three out of four stars, saying that director Justin Lin "takes an established franchise and makes it surprisingly fresh and intriguing," adding that Tokyo Drift is "more observant than we expect" and that "the story is about something more than fast cars". Michael Sragow of The Baltimore Sun felt that "the opening half-hour may prove to be a disreputable classic of pedal-to-the-metal filmmaking."Review by Michael Sragow, Baltimore Sun Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter said that "it's not much of a movie, but a hell of a ride". Michael Medved gave Tokyo Drift one and a half stars out of four, saying: "There's no discernible plot ... or emotion or humor."Review , Michael Medved, MichaelMedved.com, 21 June 2006 James Berardinelli from ReelViews also gave it one and a half stars out of four, saying: "I expect a racing film to be derivative. That goes with the territory. No one is seeing a Fast and the Furious movie for the plot. When it comes to eye candy, the film is on solid ground—it offers plenty of babes and cars (with the latter being more lovingly photographed than the former). However, it is unacceptable that the movie's action scenes (races and chases) are boring and incoherent. If the movie can't deliver on its most important asset, what's the point?"Review, James Berardinelli, Reel Views Richard Roeper strongly criticized the film, saying, "The whole thing is preposterous. The acting is so awful, some of the worst performances I've seen in a long, long time."Review, Richard Roper, rottentomatoes.com, July 18, 2006 Similarly, Peter Travers of Rolling Stone said that Tokyo Drift "suffers from blurred vision, motor drag and a plot that's running on fumes. Look out for a star cameo—it's the only surprise you'll get from this heap." Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle said: "main character has no plan and no direction, just a blind desire to smash up automobiles and steal a mobster's girlfriend. ... As for the racing scenes, who cares about the finesse move of drifting, compared to going fast? And who wants to watch guys race in a parking lot? For that matter, who wants to watch guys race down a mountain, with lots of turns?" Rob Cohen, who directed the first film of the series, was very critical of this film, saying: "If you were to just watch Tokyo Drift, you'd say 'I never want to see anything related to Fast & Furious again.'" Because the film differs from the rest of the franchise, in terms of location and cast, this can make some reviewers and fans dislike it, while others who may not like the over the top sequences of the more recent films, actually appreciate its simplicity. When critics rank the movies against each other, it has often appeared on the bottom of the list. However, over time, it has become a cult favorite with some fans, and it has been placed in with the top four by some critic rankings, and even at the number one and two positions by others.Alison Willmore"How "Furious 7" Stacks Up To The Other "Fast And Furious" Movies" Buzzfeed April 3, 2015 https://www.buzzfeed.com/alisonwillmore/one-last-ride#.rtwV8Jz93 With the film series becoming more action dependent, and incorporating less realistic storylines, the simplicity of Tokyo drift has become more appreciated by critics over time.Haleigh Foutch "Fast and Furious movies, ranked" Collider April 13, 2017 http://collider.com/fast-and-furious-movies-ranked/#fast-fiveDarren Franich "fast-and-furious-movies-ranking" Entertainment Weekly April 17, 2017 https://ew.com/gallery/fast-and-furious-movies-ranking/ Music The score album was released by Varèse Sarabande on June 26, 2006, with the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released the following day. Brian Tyler composed the score of the film and also partnered with music producers Pharrell Williams and Dr. Dre to help curate the film's original soundtrack. | length = 64:10 | label = Varèse Sarabande | producer = | chronology = The Fast and the Furious soundtrack | prev_title = 2 Fast 2 Furious | prev_year = 2003 | next_title = Fast & Furious | next_year = 2009 }} The Original Score ''Fast & Furious'' continuity Although this is the third film released in the franchise, it has chronologically been placed as the sixth. At the end of Fast & Furious 6 (2013), the scene where Han is killed when hit by a car is replayed. In an added scene, it is shown that the car was driven by Deckard Shaw, portrayed by Jason Statham, who is the main antagonist of Furious 7 (2015). Notes References External links * Official site * * Category:2006 films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:2000s chase films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:2000s road movies Category:2000s sequel films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American chase films Category:American road movies Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Chinese-American films Category:Japanese-American films Category:Taiwanese-American films Category:Fast & Furious Category:Interquel films Category:Films about automobiles Category:Films directed by Justin Lin Category:Films produced by Neal H. Moritz Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Films set in Arizona Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Tokyo Category:Foreign films shot in Japan Category:Original Film films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films with screenplays by Chris Morgan Category:Yakuza films